


Путь выбора (Path of Choice)

by JulinaPallod



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Alternative Universe - Obi-Wan teaches Mara, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:35:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulinaPallod/pseuds/JulinaPallod
Summary: Через пять лет после падения Ордена Джедаев Оби-Ван соглашается опекать одну маленькую девочку, вызволенную из рук Императора; затем опека превращается в обучение, к первому ученику добавляется второй - и судьба Галактики начинает следовать по другому пути.





	1. Глава 1: Проблеск

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Path of Choice](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/342762) by UnknownFigment. 



Кажется, прошла целая вечность – с тех пор, когда он в последний раз видел Йоду; с тех пор, когда родилась Империя. Но теперь Йода попросил Оби-Вана приехать - но не на Дагоба. Нет, Йоды там не было. Он был на другой планете, на Экафане – на опустошенном, но всё же обитаемом мире, населенном бедными разумными, для которых эта планета была единственным приютом. Оби-Ван не знал, почему Йода выбрал именно эту планету – но это его и не волновало.

Сейчас было важно немногое. Йода – да. Планеты, места – нет.

Он удивлялся, почему Йода настоял на встрече. В последний раз, когда они разговаривали, они решили, что поддерживать связь будет слишком опасно, тем более встречаться лично. Должно быть, случилось что-то из ряда вон выходящее - так или иначе, Оби-Ван скоро узнает, в чём дело.

Но сейчас он стоял около дома Ларсов, и солнца клонились к западу, перекрашивая пески в багровые цвета. Из дома доносились голоса, так что Оби-Ван сдвинулся с места и едва слышно пошел к дому.

Люк заметил его первым. Мальчик сидел за кухонным столом и играл с частями дроидов со всей сосредоточенностью, на которую способен пятилетний ребёнок, но не успел Оби-Ван спуститься и до половины лестницы, как Люк обернулся и посмотрел прямо на него.

 - Тётя Беру, Бен пришел!

Беру вышла из другой комнаты, держа в руках миску и кухонное полотенце. Она широко улыбнулась, когда увидела Бена:

 - Бен! Давно не виделись, не правда ли? Не хочешь чаю?

Оуен запретил ему появляться около их дома, и Беру должна была помнить об этом, но поскольку её мужа тут не было…

Оби-Ван покачал головой:

 - Я здесь не за этим. Я всего лишь хочу попросить об одолжении.

 - О каком же?

 - Меня не будет здесь всю следующую неделю. Не могли бы вы присмотреть за моими дроидами? С ними не должно ничего случиться, но на всякий случай…

 - Конечно! Тебя нужно отвести?

 - Спасибо за предложение, но не надо. Вот приемник, он просигнализирует, если с дроидами будет что-нибудь не так.

Беру кивнула:

 - Мы присмотрим за ними. Ты же не пешком пойдешь?

 - Нет, я одолжил спидер у джав.

 - У джав? На твоем месте я бы не доверяла им, знаешь ли.

 - Ну, хоть и не сильно, но они честны… по-своему. Я вернусь через неделю или около того. – Он кивнул на приемник и посмотрел на мальчика. – До свидания, Люк.

Ребенок взглянул на него и, усмехнувшись, опустил взгляд на детали.

 - Тогда до следующей недели, Бен.

 Оби-Ван снова кивнул:

 - До следующей недели.

 

***

Оби-Ван стоял напротив неприметного строения в столице Экафана. Он чувствовал Йоду внутри здания – а с ним кого-то неизвестного, и это его озадачивало. Он должен был знать тех, кому Йода доверяет настолько, чтобы встретиться с ними лично, но Оби-Ван определенно не встречал её раньше. Было заманчиво остаться снаружи и попытаться разузнать побольше, но он отбросил эту идею и зашел внутрь.

Йода ждал его в холле и, как только Оби-Ван зашёл, сказал:

 - Оби-Ван. Хорошо это – тебя видеть, да. Для тебя кое-что у меня есть.

 - Мастер Йода, я тоже рад вас видеть. Что это?

 - Идём, идём! Для разговоров не время это. Покажу тебе я.

Оби-Ван проследовал за Йодой через полуразрушенное здание, пока мастер-джедай не остановился около закрытого занавеской дверного проёма. Зеленокожий мастер прижал палец к губам, и приоткрыл занавеску.

За ней оказалась пыльная старая спальня со спящей на кровати девочкой четырех или пяти лет – столько же было Люку. Оби-Ван коротко взглянул на неё, удивляясь, зачем Йода показывал ему её, прежде чем тот ответил на невысказанный вопрос:

 - Заберёшь с собой её ты.

 - Да? Зачем? – тихо спросил Оби-Ван.

 - Обучить её ты должен.

 - Что?!

Это прозвучало намного громче, чем нужно было. Йода погрозил ему и опустил занавеску.

У Оби-Вана хватило терпения промолчать, пока они не добрались до кухни, чтобы не разбудить девочку – и тогда мужчина позволил себе высказаться:

 - Я не могу обучать её! Я должен присматривать за Люком! Я не могу – почему вы не можете тренировать её?

Йода оставался бесстрастен.

 - Мастером хорошим для неё ты станешь.

 - Хорошим мастером… ха! Я плохой учитель, вспомните, что случилось с… - он остановился. Вспоминать Энакина было больно – даже сейчас, через пять лет. – Я не могу обучать её. Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня делать это.

 - Боишься ты.

 - Нет! Просто… Хорошо, даже если я боюсь, то это ничего не меняет. Я не могу подвести её. Это не шутка, это не тест – это её жизнь. Если кто и должен её обучать, ты это вы.

 - Для детства место не хорошее Дагоба. – Йода сделал паузу, и смешинки в его глазах исчезли так же быстро, как и появились. – Стар слишком я. Устал я. К изменениям приспособиться не могу я. Не достаточно силен падавана тренировать я.

 - Мастер Йода, вы сможете сделать что угодно.

 - Нет. В это поверь – не могу я.

Оби-Ван отвернулся, чтобы посмотреть в окно:

 - Я думал, вы сказали, что мы не можем рисковать и обучать кого-либо, потому что это может привлечь внимание Императора.

 - Хм-м-м. С Квай-Гоном разговаривал ты?

Оби-Ван замешкался.

 - Пока нет.

 - Стараться сильнее ты должен. На вопросы твои ответит он.

Оби-Ван промолчал – не было никакого смысла возражать.

 - Хорошо. Я заберу её. Это мне не нравится, но я заберу её.


	2. Chapter 2

Йода спрыгнул с сиденья:

— Приведу её я. Здесь оставайся.

Оби-Ван кивнул, и положил голову на руки. Почему он согласился на это? Он не может тренировать её. Он ничего не знал. Несмотря на все прожитые им годы, несмотря на его опыт, он всё ещё ничего не знал. Он потерпит неудачу — а заплатит за это она.

Может быть, и нет, подумал он с нарастающей надеждой. Может быть… Может быть, когда он потерпел неудачу, это была не его вина. Йода верил в него.

Оби-Ван снова упал духом. Он знал, что это была его вина, а Йода верил в каждого, без исключений.

Тем не менее, Йода был абсолютно уверен, что ребёнка должен обучить именно Оби-Ван. Йода никогда не ошибался — по крайней мере, на памяти Оби-Вана.

Это было ошибкой — но, возможно, дело могло и выгореть. Он на это очень-очень надеялся.

Йода вернулся, ведя за собой девочку.

Она выглядела так же, как и любая девочка её возраста, лишь ярко-рыжие притянули бы к себе взгляд любого, кто бы на неё не посмотрел. Как только она вошла, её взгляд заметался по комнате, полу и потолку, на секунду задержался на Оби-Ване, а затем вернулся к Йоде.

— Оби-Ван Кеноби это. С ним пойдёшь ты.

Её взгляд опять метнулся к Оби-Вану, но если раньше в нём было лишь равнодушие — теперь же его заменил страх.

Он опустился на колени перед девочкой и почувствовал отголоски её страха. Сейчас она смотрела на него почти так же, как смотрела на Йоду.

— Не бойся. Я позабочусь о тебе.

И это было неправильно. Её страх стал ещё больше, но её лицо так и осталось беспристрастным, и это поразило Оби-Вана. Он хотел сказать девочке что-нибудь ещё, но всё, что мужчина мог придумать, лишь усилило бы её ужас. Он встал с колен и повернулся к Йоде:

— У неё есть вещи, которые она должна забрать с собой?

— Рюкзак у неё есть. Рядом с дверью он.

— Тогда нам здесь нечего больше делать.

— Хорошо увидеть тебя было. В раз следующий, быть может, счастливее это будет.

— Да. Это будет не скоро. До следующей встречи, мастер Йода.

— И ты прощай, дитё. С Оби-Ваном поговорить тебе следует. Знаю, что поймёшь ты меня. — Его глаза блеснули, но страх девочки лишь увеличился. Кажется, каждый раз, когда они пытались с ней подружиться, протянуть ей руку, ей страх начинал прогрессировать.

Что же произошло с ней, что сделало её такой пугливой?

<center>***</center>

Они улетели на том же корабле, на котором прилетел Оби-Ван, как только закончилась погрузка. Два дня в гиперпространстве, затем час на поиск нового корабля, ещё один день в гиперпространстве — и они были дома.

За всё это время он ничего нового о девочке не узнал. Она по-прежнему отказывалась разговаривать и не реагировала на его слова, и он чувствовал её страх, который временами поднимался в ней. Оби-Ван пытался разгадать, что случилось с ней в прошлом — но пока не преуспел в этом.

Её поведение было явно ненормальным для ребенка — он был уверен в этом даже с его весьма ограниченными знаниями. С ней явно случилось что-то нехорошее — но вот только что? Она определённо не должна быть такой покорной. Девочка ничего не делала по своей инициативе, ничего, кроме того, что говорил ей Оби-Ван. Кажется, каждую его просьбу она рассматривала как указание к действию. Если он просил её о чём-нибудь, она считала нужным выполнять это всё время.

Через два дня после их возвращения Оби-Ван отправился к Ларсам, надеясь, что она будет делать хоть что-нибудь в его отсутствие. Его надежды оказались напрасными. Как он понял, девочка просидела всё время, пока его не было дома, просто уставившись в стенку.

После этого Оби-Ван прекратил давать ей указания. Он сказал, что она может делать всё, что захочет, и постепенно она стала возвращаться к нормальному поведению, забавляясь с игрушками и не спрашивая у него разрешения, чтобы сделать что-либо. Наконец, через неделю после возвращения на Татуин, она заговорила.

***

— Когда вы собираетесь обучать меня? — она явно старалась придать своему голосу твёрдости, но испуг всё равно ещё проскальзывал в нём.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — хотя он прекрасно понял, о чем она. Они не говорили об этом, так что узнать об этом она могла только от Йоды. Единственно, что было ему непонятно — её страх. Она боялась обучения? Почему?

— Не глупите. Они знают, что я буду тренироваться. Они даже знают, чему обучать меня. Так что вы будете делать? Учить меня драться? Или… — Она замешкалась. — Ис-пы-тание болью? Или вы… — Она остановилась, взглянув на него со страхом.

— Честно говоря, я понятия не имею, о чём ты говоришь. Да, я должен обучать тебя, но только если ты захочешь учится, а не… — Оби-Ван остановился. Девочка продолжала смотреть на него с недоверием. — Погоди, раз уж ты со мной разговариваешь, как тебя зовут?

— Мара Джейд, но… Они все знали, как меня зовут, а вы нет, и… вы не разу не сделали мне больно… Вы действительно не один из них?

Оби-Ван помолчал немного. Он не понимал её, но на один вопрос он мог ответить точно.

— Я не знаю, кто такие «они», поэтому я не могу ответить на твой вопрос, но я обещаю, что не причиню тебе вреда, и что я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред. Я не знаю, через что ты прошла, но здесь ты в безопасности.

— Вы… Вы действительно говорите правду. Вы не врёте. — Теперь она выглядела так, словно собирала расплакаться, и Оби-Ван рискнул опуститься на колени и положить руку на плечо девочки.

— Нет, я не вру. Я буду защищать тебя — я здесь для того, чтобы защищать тебя.

Слёзы побежали по её щекам, и, всхлипнув, она бросилась к Оби-Вану и прижалась к нему со всей силой, на которую была способна. Он обнял её и улыбнулся самому себе.

С ней всё будет хорошо.


End file.
